The Mistake
by HollisterHunx94
Summary: To add to the strss of being the Gray's brothers sister,Hannah's best friend,and a rising star,Emma is now pregneat.How will her brother's react,the press?And someone is out to kill her,and won't stop till he does.repost,legal,trailer up explains more
1. Chapter 1

**So this story was deleted before, which I was really upset about because it was doing really well. So now I am going to put in Hannah Montana characters in and make now they aren't the Jonas's they are the Gray's! And Dylan Smith will now be Miley's brother. They live with their mom, and Miley's dad, Dylan's dad and his mom are divorced. And his mom remarried to Miley's dad.**

**So the chapters will be pretty much the same, with some changes. Reviews would be appreciated. **

**It was a party like any other she had been to….**

Shows Emma laughing with her friends

**Until she meets a boy….**

"Hi, I'm Dylan"

**And from one mistake…**

Shows Dylan pulling Emma into a room

**Everything changes….**

Shows Emma breaking down crying after seeing a pink plus

**How will everyone react?**

Shows Emma holding three pregnancy tests standing in front of her brothers

**What will the press do?**

Shows bright flashes blinding Emma

**What will happen when everything goes wrong?**

Shows Emma running out of the house crying

**What happens if Emma can't take it?**

Shows Emma in a hospital bed

**Who will be there for her?**

Shows Nick hugging Emma

**What is the father hiding?**

Shows him hanging up the phone, a look of worry in his eyes

**And will someone not survive this?**

Shows Emma screaming and running

**

**Starring…**

Emma Gray

Dylan Stewart

Nick Gray

Joe Gray

Kevin Gray

Lily Truscott

Miley Stewart


	2. The party

**Okay, please review! **

**--**

Emma took one last look at her hair before climbing out of the car with her three brothers. She looked toward the house, all the lights were on and she could hear the music. She smiled this was going to be a fun party. Lily had the greatest, biggest house, and of course, no parents!

"Now remember don't drink or do anything you will regret!" Kevin lectured her; she rolled her eyes at his usual over protective self.

"I know, take a chill pill," Kevin looked upset and started again

"Emma I know you say you know but I mean it, don't!" Kevin said sternly

"Okay!" she yelled back.

"Cut it out you two!" Joe said, "Do you always have to fight?"

Emma just glared and turned her head. Kevin was always on her case and never trusted her.

They walked in the house, greeted by Emily's bodyguard who had a checklist. Seeing it was them he smiled and let them in. Emily rushed to Emma as soon as she saw her. Emma smiled and quickly rushed off with her.

"Remember what I said!" Kevin yelled. Emma ignored him. "One day that girls going to regret not listening to me." Kevin said. Nick and Joe just shook their heads. None of them knowing that soon, Kevin would be right.

-----

It was three hours into the party, Emma was on the dance floor dancing and having a good time with Lily and a few of their friends, they were laughing and jumping around, when the entire sudden Lily spoke.

"That boy over there is checking you outttt!" she yelled over the noise to Emma. Emma smiled and looked over at him.

"He's cute! Who is he?" she asked

"Family friend, one of my mom's best friends son, he's nice you should talk to him!" Emily said

"He's coming over here!" Emma yelled. They both started grinning.

"Hi," he said as he came near. Emma gave an innocent little smile.

"Hi,"

"My name's Dylan," he shouted

"Emma," she stuck her hand out he took it as a slow song came on.

"Want to dance?" he asked, she grinned and nodded. He put his hands around her. Right as Nick walked up to Emily, they were dating. Lily gave Emma a smile and thumbs up. Nick glared at the boy, who was looking at Emma and didn't see.

"Quit it!" Emily whispered harshly at him. A few minutes into the song Emma laid her head on Dylan's shoulder. Nick gripped Emma tighter and looked at Joe who was Dancing with Demi and Kevin who was dancing with Ashley. They both saw their little sister and were glaring at her and Dylan. Kevin mouthed 'I told you' to Nick and Nick kind of frowned, 'It's not that bad' he mouthed back. Just then the song stopped all three of the brother lost sight of their sister and the boy.

----

Emma laughed as Dylan pulled her over to his friends. They smiled at them

"And who do we have here?" one of them asked

"Emma, Emma Gray," she said. She saw them raise their eyebrows. One of them looked at Dylan and he nodded.

"Want a drink?" he asked

"Er, um, I'm fine," she said nervously

"Awe come on, one drink won't hurt," Dylan said.

"Oh, okay, I guess," she said giving a little half smile.

"Okay good," Dylan smiled and handed her a drink that had more alcohol then it should have.

About one hour and about five drinks later Dylan took Emmy's hand.

"Let's go upstairs you don't look so good," he said .She nodded as he helped her up the long staircase and into the upstairs hallway.

"Let's go to the next floor," he said helping her up the next flight of stairs, if she could think straight she couldn't have realized something was wrong, but since she couldn't, she didn't.

He got her to the third floor and shoved her against the wall and started kissing her harshly, since she was so drunk she kissed him back seeing he had a free shot he grabbed her arm, still kissing her, and pushed her backwards into a bedroom, closing the door behind him.

He threw her on the bed and started ripping her clothing off, along with his.

"W-what are you doing," she slurred

"Shh baby, it's ok, everything's fine," he said and started kissing her, taking her last articles of closing off.

And that's when it happened. The beginning of a tough, hard road.

**Okayy please tells me what you thought!**


End file.
